Last Son of the Miracle
(Gold Dagger) (Last Son)|image2 = Screenshot Location Escribar.jpg}} The Last Son of the Miracle is the real form of His Holiness Escribar, the result of work by the Miracle during the events of The Turned Throne and the Burnt Tree. He appears outfitted in full papal regalia made of metal with what appears to be a human body enclosed in glass around his neck, possibly the body of Escribar before he transformed into this being. His metal face mask opens to reveal a crimson face, and upon defeating him the skin on the face will melt away and reveal a skull. After that, the full, crimson body of a five armed being will appear and then fade away. Behaviour and Tactics * Lightning Bolt: A maximum of three lightning bolts are spawned, targeting the Penitent One, and is indicated by two blue symbols, and then a column of blue particles floating through the air. * Laser Beams: Indicated by two purple symbols and a cluster of purple particles forming at the bottom of the screen, he spawns large vertical pillars of light which cover a large area and move either towards or away from the centre of the screen. * Missile Outburst: Missiles will burst out diagonally and horizontally from two large balls at both sides of the screen, and is indicated by two purple symbols, and then two purple charges forming on the ends of the screen. * Toxic Balls: A maximum of five toxic balls are spawned across the screen, which will move towards the Penitent One, dealing damage. Platforms can block the balls, shattering them, and the balls can be deflected away slightly if hit. This is indicated by two green symbols. * Fireballs: '''Portals will move from across the top of the screen, firing several fireballs at the Penitent One, and is indicated by two red symbols. The attack only occurs after the boss has lost more than half it's health. * '''Gold Dagger: The Last Son of the Miracle will spawn a large golden sword with an eye, and will be invulnerable until the sword is defeated. Only the eye of the sword can be damaged, and the sword will move away from the Penitent One. It allows the boss to perform three new attacks, and does not deal contact damage. ** Swing: The sword will swing in a circle towards the Penitent One, knocking them back. This attack cannot be rolled under, and can only be blocked. **'Slam:' The sword will slightly move up, and then slam onto the ground, creating a shockwave which moves across the floor. **'Lightning Rain:' The attack 'lightning bolt' is improved and replaced, becoming a series of lightning strikes which move across the screen. The boss is unable to execute this attack if the sword is not alive, and will be reverted to the regular 'lightning bolt' attack. The Last Son of the Miracle can only be damaged if hit in the face, which is a bright red colour. During the fight, small platforms will also appear and disappear, making it harder to reach the boss's hitbox. The Last Son of the Miracle will always begin with the Gold Dagger active. Since the boss can only execute attacks one at a time, learning how to counter each one will greatly improve the chances of winning. For the lightning bolts, move away slightly from the columns while still dealing to the boss. For the laser beams, since the charge and attack times are so long, the Penitent One is able to deal massive amounts of damage during this attack. For the missile outburst, drop to the floor and either stand under the balls, as they do not fire vertically, or crouch in the middle of the arena. For the toxic balls, either deflect them away while dealing damage to the boss, or stay under the platforms so that they block them. Be careful to not be too near to the top as the balls are able to spawn on the Penitent One, dealing damage. The fireballs are the hardest attack that the bosses executes, as the timing of dodging under the fireballs is very tricky. Drop down from the platforms, and move right slowly, and if necessary dodge under and walk slowly to the left. When the sword spawns, immediately start attacking it (unless there are fireballs incoming, in that case focus on those first) as there is some downtime where the sword stays completely still before moving. When the sword swings towards you, use a well-timed block to counter it, or dash away from it. If the sword slams down, simply jump over the shockwave. If the boss executes the lightning rain attack, run to the other side of the screen where there are no blue particles. If possible, climb up whenever possible as the platforms are not always in an arrangement to allow the Penitent One to climb up. Once near the face, the Penitent One can either slash upwards, hitting it twice, or perform regular slashes and finishing blows. Using air impulses on the sword and the boss may also be very effective. Achievements 01.jpg!With the mask open |Image2=Screenshot 02.jpg!with the mask closed |Image3=Screenshot 03.jpg!defeated |Image4=Screenshot 04.jpg!Escribar's full body after being defeated}} Trivia * In the battle it's only seen after defeating him, but he's a human-like figure with multiple (five) arms as his concept art shows as well. * He wears a necklace inside of which is a human body, presumably his real body.